Twin Star
by bloodymoonkyubi
Summary: que pasaría si hao se llevara a yoh a una tierna edad, pero no para robar su alma sino porque de verdad lo quiere, aunque sea díficíl de creer para los asakura
1. la promesa que se cumple en silencio

Twin star

Descargo de responsabilidad: shaman King no me pertenece a hiroyuki takei yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados sin fines de lucro. Es solo por diversión

Aclaraciones: yoh en este fic es odiado por los asakura y la única persona que lo quiere de verdad es su hermano del cual yoh desconoce o y algo más yoh en este fic no tiene a amidamaru sino a el espíritu de agua

Diálogos:

Blablabla-blabla :dialogo normal

BLABLA-blabla: grito

"blabla"-blabla: conversación mental

Sin más interrupciones disfruten de este fic (OwO)

Twin star

cap 1 la promesa que se cumple en silencio

Era un noche tormentosa, la atmosfera era pesada por la tención del momento que se estaba viviendo en la residencia asakura, en una de las habitación que se encontraba iluminada únicamente por las luces de unas velas y los relámpagos que se hacían presentes en ocasiones, , los habitantes guardaban silencio en aquella habitación, el piso de madera crujía con forme los habitantes se movían incómodos y tapis blanco que cubría las paredes tenía una infinidad de sellos de toda clase ,el silencio en aquel lugar solo era roto por el sonido de los truenos aleatorios que hacían su sonido estridente causando mas tención en los habitantes e iluminando con un color blanquecino los alrededores

Un poco más keiko, estamos preparados para lo peor tu solo concéntrate -decía una anciana de pelo blanco y pequeña estatura a una joven de largo pelo café oscuro, ojos negros y de piel blanca que al parecer entraba en trabajo de parto

Vamos querida, solo un poco más-apoyaba un hombre alto y musculoso de tez clara mientras tomaba a la mujer de la mano

Mikihisa no me dejes- suplico la mujer al hombre que se encontraba a su lado

No lo hare, nunca te abandonaría, mi amada keiko-susurro el hombre mientras trataba de consolar a la mujer que amaba

Porque tenía que ser mi hijo?, porque?- cuestionaba la mujer entre sollozos

Ya son quinientos años, esto tenía que ocurrir keiko y tu bien lo sabías- menciono la anciana mientras se preparaba para asistir en el parto de la mujer

Los minutos pasaron y el ambiente seguía tenso todo ese tiempo sin cesar, los habitantes de la habitación esperaban el trágico momento del nacimiento. De un momento a otro se ollo el grito de la mujer embarazada siendo acompañado por el sonido de un trueno en la cercanía, finalmente el bebe había nacido, un barón, todos los habitantes de la habitación entraron en acción

Tu reinado de terror termina aquí hao asakura- grito el hombre antes de abalanzarse contra el recién nacido

La anciana activo todos los sellos de la habitación mientras realizaba unos canticos muy antiguos

Los ataques dieron en el blanco alzando una nube de polvo denso y oscuro los habitantes sonrieron por su triunfo hasta que el humo se empezó a disipar dejando ver al bebe intacto estando en brazos de un extraño ser que parecía estar hecho en su totalidad de llamas

El extraño ser hablo-estúpidos humanos, cuando aprenderán que a mí nunca podrán vencerme?-la voz resonó en la habitación trayendo miedo a las personas que ahí se encontraban

Que quieres hao?-grito la anciana con enfado reflejado en su arrugado rostro

Quiero a mi hermano, pero vendré por él más adelante, es una promesa-el espíritu hablo una vez más antes de desaparecer en una bola de fuego llevándose consigo al bebe recién nacido

No paso mucho tiempo cuando un segundo bebe nación y ahí fue cuando loa asakura se sorprendieron eran dos no solo eso ERAN GEMELOS , eso provoco muchos cambios dentro del clan .

* * *

En un bosque lejano al territorio de izumo un anciano de pelo blanco y gesto molesto se encontraba con un niño de aproximadamente 5 años de edad, el pelo de color chocolate lo traía hasta los hombros , poseía unos hermosos ojos del mismo color que el cabello y la tez era aperlada

Vamos yoh solo debes concentrar tu furyoku en las hojas que están frente a ti- gritaba el anciano muy cabreado por la incompetencia de su nieto

Yoh no decía nada solo veía al anciano fijamente, esto enfado más al viejo el cual perdió el control y arremetió contra el pobre niño, golpeándolo una y otra vez contra el suelo, al tiempo el anciano se aburrió, yohmei se levanta y ve a su nieto el cual no emitía ruido alguno, ni sollozos, ni espasmos, nada

Yoh, se que puedes oírme-hablo el anciano- te lo diré una vez más eres patético, no tienes valor a mí parecer, solo sirves para ser un estorbo- el asco no se hacía esperar en el rostro del anciano

Yoh no decía nada solo se quedo inmóvil sin hacer ningún ruido, esto colmo la paciencia de yohmei

Bien, como queras quédate hay tirado, no me importa solo eres un inútil, ingéniatelas tú solo para regresar, yo me largo- grito antes de alejarse del lugar echando maldiciones al aire

Yoh tenía la mirada perdida, no decía nada, poco a poco se fue levantando sin emitir queja alguna por el entrenamiento o la tortura, alzo la mirada para ver a su abuelo alejarse del lugar

Paso un tiempo y el anciano ya no se veía por la zona, a paso apresurado yoh corrió al lado contrario al que el anciano aun con su semblante serio e inexpresivo de hace un rato, a lo lejos alcanzo a ver una gran cascada que creaba un rio de corriente muy fuerte, sonrió después se acerco a la zona buscando algo, no muy lejos se encontraba una roca de gran tamaño, yoh con todas sus fuerzas logro mover la enorme roca mientras el día era reemplazado por el atardecer

Yoh se levanto la camisa que llevaba puesta y tomo una cuerda que llevaba atada al pecho y la cintura, delo sus audífonos en la orilla, amarro la gran roca con la cuerda y se amarro a ella con fuerza, vio a su alrededor una vez más cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera cerca, luego empujo la gran roca al agua arrastrándolo en el proceso

Dentro del agua el pequeño solo podía ver la superficie alejarse más y más de su alcance, cerró los ojos resignado, sabía que era su fin y así lo había decidido, yoh abrió los ojos una vez más antes de su final y lo vio… algo se movía con gracia en el agua avanzando fácilmente por ella aun en contra de la poderosa corriente de la cascada

Era una criatura que yoh nunca había visto en su corta vida, tenia forma de serpiente con extremidades, el color parecía de un azul que cambiaba de acuerdo a la luz que recibiera de la superficie,… pero lo que le llamo más la atención fueron los ojos de aquella extraña criatura, no se distinguía la pupila solo el iris de un azul marino llenos de vida y poder

El niño vio como la criatura se acerco y solo cuando lo vio de cerca lo reconoció. Era un espíritu elemental del que tanto su abuelo le había hablado en sus horas incesantes de entrenamiento forzado

El espíritu pareció verlo en el interior de su alma con esos ojos tan penetrantes que poseía

"eres digno de mi presencia humano"-yoh escucho en su mente antes de que se liberara una luz enceguesedora que ilumino todo el lugar, un extraño calor inundo su cuerpo, el pequeño fue cerrando los ojos con pesadez, su visión se fue haciendo borrosa, justo después cayó en la inconsciencia

No muy lejos del lugar corriendo desesperado entra los arboles de ese frondoso bosque se encontraba un niño de corta edad que llevaba algo entre las manos. Se movía con mucha agilidad atravesando el bosque aun en la oscuridad de la noche siguiendo el rio. Repentinamente paro su avance aun respirando con dificultad por la anterior corrida no presto atención a ese pequeño detalle y corrió una vez más en dirección de un bulto que se encontraba a la orilla del rio. Por su rostro comenzaron a brotar lagrimas al ver el cuerpo de otro niño, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza mientras tomaba el cuerpo que aun escurría agua a montones y lo colocaba en su espalda mojando su ropa en el proceso, no le dio importancia y se alejo rápidamente del lugar mientras de sus ojos se derramaban lagrimas y repitiendo en voz baja"lo siento pero al fin podre cumplir mi promesa… yoh"


	2. el encuentro

Twin star

Descargo de responsabilidad: shaman King no me pertenece a hiroyuki takei yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados sin fines de lucro. Es solo por diversión   


Aclaraciones: yoh en este fic es odiado por los asakura y la única persona que lo quiere de verdad es su hermano del cual yoh desconoce o y algo más yoh en este fic no tiene a amidamaru sino a el espíritu de agua

Diálogos:

Blablabla-blabla :dialogo normal

BLABLA-blabla: grito

"blabla"-blabla: conversación mental

Sin más interrupciones disfruten de este fic (OwO)

Yoh iba abriendo los ojos lenta y pesadamente, frunció el seño y bufo molesto. Habías sido otro intento fallido…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió lentamente esperando encontrarse con los espíritus de perros guardianes que su abuelo había dejado a su cuidado y que siempre en todos sus intentos por suicidarse le salvaban la vida… para su desgracia.

Al abrir los ojos vio el cielo, al parecer era de noche, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo durmiendo pero al menos la visión de las estrellas que se podían ver en el cielo nocturno lo tranquilizaban. Sin embargo el sonido del crepitar del fuego llamo su atención y por inercia volteo a ver en la dirección donde se escuchaba el ruido

Al voltear abrió los ojos a no más poder en estado de shock, justo del otro lado se encontraba un niño idéntico a él viendo el fuego con una serena sonrisa adornando su rostro , los ojos brillando con el reflejo del fuego y su largo cabello siendo movido suavemente por el viento nocturno. De un momento al otro su reflejo noto que lo veía pues volteo directo a verlo a los ojos con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

A yoh le recorrió un escalofrió por la columna vertebral al ver los ojos de ese chico el cual se levanto de donde se encontraba y a paso lento y calmado se fue acercando a él

El sonido de las ramitas al romperse y el crepitar del fuego eran los únicos sonidos en todo el lugar mientras el joven seguía su avance, yoh a como pudo retrocedió con pánico reflejado en su rostro mientras el extraño se acercaba, con cada paso que daba yoh retrocedía hasta que su avance fue cortado al toparse de espaldas con uno de los arboles del lugar. El extraño se detuvo a tan solo unos pasos de él y le extendió su mano en gesto amable para ayudarlo a levantar.

Yoh la tomo aun con terror reflejado en su mirada y pensando que la locura finalmente había cobrado su mente después de tantos años de tortura física y psicológica.

Me llamo Hao asakura y soy… tu hermano mayor- pronuncio con ánimo mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba

El silencio reino por un tiempo indefinido, ambos niños sumidos en sus propios pensamientos sin saber a ciencia cierta que decir o que hacer en esta situación tan extraña.

HAO POV.

La ansiedad se apodero de mi, finalmente después de tanto tiempo tengo la oportunidad de hablar con yoh a solas sin que estén esos molestos asakura a su alrededor.

Noto su mirada posada en mi persona, no sabía disimular su sorpresa y no los culpo, estando en su situación yo también me hubiera sorprendido de que hubiera otro igual a mi cundo despertara y abriera los ojos.

Lo veo por un momento, sus ojos reflejaban pánico e incertidumbre, le sonreí tratando de tranquilizarlo al ver su reacción, no quería que me rechazara tan solo conociéndome.

Me acerco a él y esté retrocede con la expresión de pánico y confusión más tierna que jamás haya visto en mis vidas pasadas, se podría decir que me emocionaba verlo indefenso frente a mí, le extiendo la mano para ayudarlo a levantar y el la tomo con cautela , justo en ese momento lo pude sentir y sé que él también lo sintió, al momento de entrar en contacto nuestras manos, nuestras almas reaccionaron, al parecer aunque nuestros cuerpos sean dos aún podemos sentirnos completos con la compañía del otro.

Me emociona pensar que yoh este de mi lado y únicamente quiera estar junto a mí, que yo sea su todo, su mundo entero, que sea el único con quien yoh quiera compartir su vida, y que su felicidad solo yo se la pueda dar, que su risa sea únicamente mía, y que su lealtad, solo yo la posea, sé que es un poco egoísta de mi parte pero yoh es mi única familia y aunque sea por la fuerza… se quedara a mí lado.

Nunca más volveré a estar solo, nunca más… si yoh está conmigo.

FIN HAO POV.

Yoh se levanto con ayuda de hao, sacudió sus shorts con las manos lo mejor que pudo, pero algo le desconcertaba, avía sentido algo muy extraño al momento de tocar la mano de ese chico, no sabía que era ese sentimiento que había sentido, jamás lo había experimentado antes.

Yoh reunió valor y se acerco a hao, poniéndose a solo cm. del cuerpo contrario, el silencio reino por un tiempo indefinido, yoh examino a hao de pies a cabeza, realmente se parecía a él, mismo color de pelo, aunque hao lo tenía un poco más largo que él, ojos del mismo color, estatura idéntica, complexión corporal igual, solo había algo que no cuadraba, …la ropa.

Hao llevaba un poncho color arena que lo cubría del cuello hasta los pies, levaba unos extraños zapatos rojos y usaba aretes, mientras que él llevaba unos shorts negro con bordes en naranja y una camisa sin mangas del mismo color pegado al cuerpo.

Yoh sonrió, la ropa de hao le parecía más cómoda y tenía que admitirlo el también quería tener pelo largo, pero no lo dejaban, siempre se lo cortaban y eso lo puso un poco triste, porque hao si podía tener el pelo largo y él porque no?

Yo soy yoh asakura, gusto en conocerte,…pero lo lamento, creo que te equivocas yo no tengo hermanos, soy hijo único-confeso encogiéndose de hombros

Al instante la sonrisa de hao se borro del rostro, siendo reemplazada por una mueca de tristeza

Ya veo-pronuncio el mayor con tristeza- nunca se te habló de mí, aunque es comprensible-contesto hao mientras su rostro era cubierto por su flequillo-fuimos separados al nacer… pero al fin estamos juntos- dijo mientras se lanzo a abrazar al menor el cual un poco sorprendido por la acción correspondió el abrazo para felicidad de hao

No entiendo nada, porque nunca me dijeron de ti?,…donde estuviste todo este tiempo?,…porque los asakuras te alejaron?, y lo más importante de todo… que piensas hacer con migo?- pregunto rápida mente bombardeando a hao el cual se quedo pensativo

El mayor en ese momento se fijo detalladamente en el cuerpo de yoh, claramente se veían cicatrices, moretones y huellas de tortura reciente, a lo cual comprendió a lo que su hermano se refería en la última pregunta, para su desgracia al parecer los asakura habían lastimado a yoh y por ello tenía miedo

Hao se separo del pequeño y camino unos pasos mientras sostenía su barbilla con la mano derecha después de un rato en el cual el único sonido audible era el crepitar del fuego prosiguió-yoh creo que todas tus preguntas las puedo responder si te cuento la verdad desde el principio-aseguro el mayor con una sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras era iluminado por la luz de las llamas que aun ardían con fuerza en la fogata

Qué verdad?- pregunto el menor confundido por esa declaración

La de nuestra verdadera identidad- confeso hao a medida que se acercaba más a yoh y se sentaba a su lado


End file.
